The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector comprising terminal modules and a modular electronic device for facilitating assembly.
As technology progresses, computers along with many other electrical communication network products have become an essential part of contemporary life. Manufacturers strive to create high quality products which meet the strict demands of the market. Referring to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,069,641; 5,647,767; and 5,587,884, conventional electrical connectors used for network communications commonly adopt an electrical element, such as a noise suppressing electronic element, signal conditioning components, or a component printed circuit board, for ensuring proper signal transmission therethrough. However, the conventional connectors include too much additional components, flrthermore, the manufacture and assembly of the conventional connector is complex and laborious thereby increasing costs.